The present invention is directed to processing techniques and systems of iron fluoride based materials.
For certain types of battery systems, it is often desirable to use metal fluoride material for battery components, such as positive electrodes. For high performance electrode applications as used in solid-state battery, it is often desirable to have finely processed iron fluoride material. It is to be appreciated that embodiments of the present invention are directed to methods and system for manufacturing metal fluorides focused on iron fluoride material.